Distance
by maz8645
Summary: Emma knew their deal was just sex. It was a matter of convenience for both of them and she couldn't deny he was hot. So why does it hurt so much when he leaves straight after. Killian knew their deal was just sex. He knew it was a bad idea from the start but he couldn't help but take any little bit of closeness she would give him. And that's why he has to leave straight after.


**Prompt on tumblr**-_ Emma knew their deal was just sex. It was a matter of convenience for both of them and she couldn't deny he was hot. So why does it hurt so much when he leaves straight after. Killian knew their deal was just sex. He knew it was a bad idea from the start but he couldn't help but take any little bit of closeness she would give him. And that's why he has to leave straight after._

**Okay guys I'm pretty new at this and i'm really hoping this doesn't suck to much. so please Review only takes a min and i could use the constrictive critique. Also it is recommended that you listen to the song distance by Christina Perri. Give's you the mood of the fic. I do you you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Emma had known there would be no happily ever after. She was not her parents; and this wasn't a fairy-tale.

There would be no forever, no big declaration of love, no feeling involved that was the deal she made with herself.

She would be dammed if she went there again. This was just physical attraction.

At least that's what she told her self. Say something enough times and you may just start to believe it right ?

But why did this feel like more?

The fingers of his one good hand traced invisible pattern's under her shirt, down her back. This sent chills down her spine.

His hooked hand was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Miss me, love?" he purred in her ear.

Her heart raced, Her mind shut down giving into her feelings. No! not feelings,

Lust. this was just lust, mindless passion.

He preceded to slowly kiss and nip his was down her neck.

" wha what d" she manged to say with a sigh, before she let out a small moan.

"Lost for words, ay princess, I do seem to have that effect on the lasses" he chucked.

his smirk only seemed to make her snap out of her daze.

How could he always get under her skin? He was the most infuriating pirate Emma swan had ever met.

"Shut up and kiss me hook!"

He didn't even bother with a smart assed comment's instead opting for the whole actions speak louder then words.

His mouth was on her's in a instant, Dancing a dance they have done many a times before.

A dance she had always claimed would be the last time but both she knew she was only lying to herself.

Since the first time their lips met in the middle of a heated argument, She hasn't been able to keep away.

Without braking the kiss Hook guided her gently down onto his bed. He finally broke away only to rest his forehead on her's.

They just stayed like that for a moment, and in that moment everything was perfect. There where no complications, no broken hearts, no revenge plots. It was just them. She couldn't stop the girlish giggle that escaped, She felt seventeen again, Before Neal, before her wall was built around her. The way one of his eyebrows rose in response of her giggle only made her burst out laughing more.

Soon enough they were both intertwined in his bed laughing and making love. She hadn't done that since Neal. Sure she had a quick fuck and one night stand with random guys occasionally. Or in Hook's case a string of one night stands. but she hadn't really thought about it since Neal, maybe she might have if Graham had lived but no he might not be here but Killian was. In this moment he was Killian Jones his revenged striped away from him and and she was just Emma swan without the responsibility of being the "savior". while they moved together she caught herself slipping out silent i love you's into his neck and envisioning waking up in the early hours of the morning. The morning sun creeping into his cabin in the jolly roger warped up in his arms.

She can't remember last time she woke up in someone's arm's. Just the mere though of the possibility of waking up in Killian's arms made her feel safe, sure of herself. Like maybe he could be the one who understands the way her broken heartbeats work.

He Knew this wasn't a good idea, He knew this was a bad idea from the start. But no he just couldn't keep his distance from his she wasn't his lass, she wasn't his. He had grown attached in these seared night's but he just couldn't resist. She was a distraction from his revenge. His only purpose in this torture he called life. Killian's heart clenched at the thought of hurting the blond but then again his heart belonged to Milah. She may be gone but he had sworn not to rest until he skinned his crocodile.

As lovely a distraction Emma and the feeling's he though where long dead might be she was a distraction all the same.A bloody lovely distraction sure. Killian took a moment to just lay in his bed with swan beneath him, It felt right but he had a Responsibility to Milah, He wasn't able to save her. It was his fault; the crocodile can bloody well believe that he is going to revenge her.

He rolled over of from the top of Emma, she looked just so magical. Did she have any idea what she did to his breathing?

With a heavy sigh saying good bye to all the could be's with Emma. He couldn't betray Milah like that. He couldn't be a coward. He promised to always fight for her and he will till ether he or the crocodile are left breathing. A man who doesn't fight for what he wants gets what he deserves and he didn't fucking fight hard enough for his love. He started to redress himself feeling Emma's eye's heavy on his back. Watching his every moment. Killian wondered could she sense his conflict. Did she noticed the hushed "I love you" in the mist of their passion. He didn't want to leave his darling Emma their looking so betrayed warped up in his sheets, In his bed. She looks like she belongs there. One last lingering look and Killian Jones was gone. He reverted back to his "hook" facade.

As Killian turned around Emma felt her heart speed up. She was having trouble keeping it together watching him wait all of five minutes after they "made love" and get dressed. she watched him reach the door where he halted for a moment This made a grain of hope start to swell up in her gut. He didn't even turn to face her, His voice was cold, no feelings as he said "I'm sure you can find your way out, Till next time love" and walked right out. leaving her alone in his bed, smelling of him. The way he called her "love" made her feel disappointing with her self. Disappointed with turning a quick fuck into something more magical, she wasn't seventeen, she wan't in a fairy tale. And to Killian jones she was nothing more then a pretty blond to pass the time.

Killian felt the disappointment as he walked out the door. Why hadn't she called him out, why hadn't she shouted, screamed done anything ? didn't she feel the connection. Killian wanted Emma to fight for him, fight with him anything was better then her silence. He wanted her to convince him to stay. To go back to bed and never leave again. He knew if she asked him stay at that moment he would abandon his revenge He would take everything she was offering to give. But he couldn't have that. not yet anyway. No not until he had laid Milah to rest After the cabin door closed he didn't look back, he walked as far away from Emma as he could. putting as much distance as possible so he will finally complete his mission and be able to let Milah and his suffering go. to be the man Emma swan deserves.

* * *

**Okay guy's that's it i love you all for reading and i hope you review x  
**


End file.
